Regalo de graduación
by MycontagiousWorldBlack
Summary: -¡Por favor Jacob, deberíamos tener un polvo espectacular la noche de mi graduación! -vale, yo pensaba igual..Pero es díficil cuando sabes que la adolescente que quiere acostarse contigo tiene por padres a un par de vampiros que pueden decapitarte.


**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, ella es genial y se merece los creditos de estos hermosos, sexys, divertidos personajes.**

**Summary: **-¡Por favor Jacob, deberíamos tener un polvo espectacular la noche de mi graduación! -vale, yo pensaba igual, y las hormonas lupinas no ayudaban mucho..Pero es díficil cuando sabes que la adolescente que quiere acostarse contigo tiene por padres a un par de vampiros que pueden decapitarte.

_Regalo de graduación._

_Oh, I remember_

_You driving to my house_

_In the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh_

_When you know you're about to cry_

_And I know your favorite songs_

_And you tell me about your dreams_

_Think I know where you belong_

___Think I know it's with me_

Toda la velada estuvo mágica, amé estar con la razón de mi existencia, y ella estaba a gusto aún así cuando yo tenía dos pies izquierdos al bailar.

Cuando salimos a fuera ella no pudo estar más hermosa, la luz de la luna le daba un toque exótico a su rostro, y hace un minuto yo pensaba que no podía verse más linda, y por qué no decirlo, también se veía jodidamente sexy y, por supuesto, eso no ayudaba mucho.

Tragué saliva, las hormonas lupinas no ayudaban mucho en estos casos, y yo sabía que es lo que se suponía tendría que pasar, no es que estuviera desesperado por acostarme con ella, no, sabía que tenía una larga eternidad para hacerlo, ya que ella me había elegido a mí, y nadie podría separarnos nunca... pero con lo anticuado que era Edward de seguro nos iba hacer esperar hasta el casamiento y si intentaba algo antes, me decapitaría y esta vez Bella no me ayudaría como lo hizo cuando Edward se enteró de que había besado a su _niña_.

Bueno, yo respetaba a Reneesme y no la obligaría a hacer nada que no quisiera. Pero esta ocasión estaba fuera de mi alcance. Su mano entrelazaba con la mía mostraba, inconscientemente, lo que ella quería hacer esa noche, y eso no podía estar peor, mi cuerpo estaba respondiendo a sus pensamientos y emociones.

—Y bien ¿Nos vamos a casa? —sugerí con voz temblorosa — Tú papá nos dio hasta las tres.

Ella me miró como si yo hubiera insultado al Vaticano. Bueno, tenía que reconocer que lo que acababa de decir era algo así como una gran blasfemia.

—Jake, ¿bromeas?

La miré de arriba a abajo, en verdad no sabía si la prefería con ese lindo vestido azul de fiesta o quizá la prefería desnuda, bueno, eso tendría que esperar.

Ella apretó su agarre y me trasmitió lo que quería.

_Se supone que deberíamos tener un súper polvo la noche de mi graduación. _ Y eso fue seguido de algunos recuerdos algo indecentes en los que claramente ella no había quedado conforme.

—Ness... tu padre nos matará... bueno, sólo a mí, creo que tiene mucho más sentido mi cabeza rodando por el piso que tu cabeza rodando por el piso —ella hizo una mueca. _No cambies de tema —_ Vale, como sea, no podemos.

—Jake, ya soy una adulta y si te escogí a ti mi papá debe respetarlo.

Vale, ella tenía razón.

—Además te estás comportando muy extrañamente, se supone que lo normal sería que yo estuviera negándome —me dijo rodando los ojos — y tú deberías estar presionándome y créeme, eso me encantaría.

—Nadie ha dicho que somos una pareja normal, Ness —le recordé —. Tú eres una semi-vampiro y yo un hombre lobo. Muy normal ¿no?

Ella me miró echando humo por la cabeza.

—Jake, eso es precisamente —me dijo caminando de aquí a allá por la acera —. No somos humanos, ¿Qué mierda importa lo que diga mi papá después de esto? Está claro que queremos estar juntos... Jacob, yo te amo —esas palabras hicieron saltar mi corazón, aunque las había escuchado antes siempre me emocionaban. Lo sé, cursi ¿no? — y Joder, por qué no decirlo, quiero que me hagas el amor como el hombre lobo que dices que eres.

Y en fin, eso acabo con mi autocontrol, después de todo yo no era de piedra, y mi temperatura corporal no era de ayuda. Me abalancé encima de ella y estampé mis labios en los suyos, sobra decir que la besé como nunca antes, con toda la pasión y lujuria que había guardado. Mi lengua exploraba su boca desesperadamente y ella me imitaba, mis manos bajaban lentamente por su espalda buscando ese lugar donde muchos hombres querrían llegar y sólo yo podía. Jake, cabrón afortunado.

—Lo siento... —musitó cuando logró librar sus labios de los míos — está muy bien... pero aquí no.

Paré en seco, era verdad, no podíamos ahí, en medio de la calle, a la salido del salón dónde todos estaban bailando.

Ella me arrastró hacia el auto, yo me subí y encendí el motor a velocidad inhumana. Arranqué a toda velocidad, estaba seguro de que no nos estamparíamos contra un árbol y realmente no era como que nos fuera a afectar mucho. No podía dejar de mirarla de reojo. Me había puesto como una moto, sé que sonaba muy guarro, pero sólo ella podía causar eso en mí, más que el hecho de sólo tener sexo con ella, todo esto significaba que podía hacerla mía en cuerpo y, para completar, ya la tenía en alma.

En cuanto paré el auto, en no sé que lugar de la carretera de Forks, Nessie me escrutó con sus ojos, yo hacia lo mismo. Sólo quería arrancarle ese vestido que Rosalie le había puesto, quería verla tal y como Dios la arrojó al mundo. Tragué con dificultad, no podía creer que pensara en eso. Ella se arrojó encima de mí sin parar de besarme. Atrapé sus labios y una vez más fundimos nuestras bocas con un beso que me erizó cada poro de mi piel. Más aún, sus manos desabrochaban apresuradamente mi camisa y desarmaban el horrible nudo de mi corbata. Yo no me dí cuenta cuando mis besos bajaron de su boca a su cuello y luego mis dientes destrozaron los tirantes del vestido que llevaba Ness, dejando a la vista esos perfectos pechos que, con vergüenza admito, ya había imaginado antes. Mi mente no le hacía justicia.

Nessie POV:

No podía creer que Jake hubiera accedido, pensé que él iba a acatar las reglas de mi padre y me iba a dejar demasiado avergonzada como para mirarlo a los ojos.

Pero en realidad todo esto pasaba de mis espectativas, sus labios eran demasiado dulces contra los míos, su lengua y sus dientes demasiado apasionados contra mi piel y mis pechos ya descubiertos —tía Rosalie se enojaría por lo del vestido —. No era capaz de retener los gemidos que me producía su boca contra mi piel.

Mi desesperación quedó a la vista cuando arqueé mi espalda y tome su cabello entre mis dedos acercandolo más a mi cuerpo, claro, si eso era posible. Me tenía tan exitada que apenas me di cuenta de que yo era la única que estaba disfrutando. Bajé mi mano hasta el asiento y a tientas me encargué de este, bajando el respaldo hasta quedar en forma horizontal, luego me encargué de Jake y su perfecto cuerpo. ¡Dios! me volvía loca, era tan perfecto, cada músculo de su cuerpo me sorprendía.

Empecé a mordisquear sus pesones con delicadeza, mis manos, a voluntad propia se movían contra su cuerpo, repasando cada marcado abdominal de su estómago. Sentía sus jadeos que me incitaban a más ¡Cómo era posible que pudiera excitarme más de lo que estaba! Ese hombre me volvería loca. Bajé mis manos apresuradamente para desabrochar sus estorbosos pantalones de tela; él me ayudó con las piernas. Sinceramente no me hacía la idea de como caía en ese auto.

Acaricié el montículo que se formaba entre su entrepierna. Yo estería peor de ser hombre, pensé.

Al contacto de mi mano con su erección Jake soltó un gruñido desde su pecho. Sonreí, me encantaba probocarle esas sensaciones. No aguanté más y refregué mi excitado centro en su masculinidad, los dos soltamos un gemido, aún cuando la tela estuviera estorbando, se sentía genial.—Mierda Ness, no aguanto más —dicho esto me volteó no sé como, se acomodó entre mis piernas y siguió besando todo mi cuerpo, desde mi boca a mi abdomen. Destrozó mis bragas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, yo le apresuré con mi don, a que se deshiciera de sus bóxer. Él obedeció y mientras se sacaba su ropa interior estiró una mano a la guantera, su mano volvió con un precervativo, lo hizo todo ágilmente, ni siquiera alcancé a reclamar la presencia de su cuerpo contra el mío cuando ya se estaba acomodando entre mis piernas.

Me preguntó si estaba lista, con la mirada, yo sólo atiné a besarlo dulcemente en los labios. Sentí su miembro entre mis piernas y un segundo más estaba en mie entrada; entró lentamente sin soltar mis labios, aún así solté un gemido cuando lo sentí entero dentro de mí, en verdad eso me volvía loca, aunque mi cuerpo no se acostumbrara a su presencia y me diera una que otra molestia sin demasiado dolor. Tomé aire y comprobé que ya había pasado, comencé a mover mis caderas en circulos, provocandome pequeños calambres de placer. Jake tomo confianza y empezó a embestirme cada vez más rápido, cada vez más rápido, gemidos y jadeos más audibles, nuestros nombres salían a gritos o susurros, no lo sé. Sentía el cálido aliento de Jacob en mi oído, susurrando mi nombre.

Los espasmos del anciado orgasmo se hacían presente, enrrosqué mis piernas en su cintura mientras el seguía embistiendo contra mi cadera. Un calambre realmente placentero me recorrió desde el vientre bajo hasta llegar a cada célula de mi cuerpo. Sentí como me contraía al rededor de Jake soltando gemidos demasiado fuertes. Luego le toco a él, lo sentí palpitar dentro de mí y sin dejar de murmurar mi nombre salió de mí, luego de que los estremecimientos se calmaran.

Me acomodó en su regazo cubriéndome con su camisa. Sentía su corazón palpitar desbocadamente en su pecho, su respiración agitada tanto como la mía.

—Te amo mi Ness —murmuró depositando un beso en mi frente.

—Yo también, Jake —susurré antes de sucumbir a sus labios.  
—Rosalie se enojará por el vestido —logré decir.

—No creo que sea ella la que me decapite —me dijo, recordándome que luego deberíamos enfrentar a mis padres.

—Ellos lo comprenderan —le calmé.  
Luego le mostré lo que deseaba con mi don, y una vez más accedió gustoso, sin decir ni pío.

* * *

**Notas:** Aws, este es mi primer one-shot, quería subir esto antes de subir cualquier cosa, para mostrar como escribo. Bueno, sinceramente no me gustó mucho como quedó el lemmon, aunque me conformo porque es el primero que hago.  
Ojalá que les guste y dejen rewies, con cualquier duda, comentario, queja u opinión buena o mala, ya saben, son bienvenidos.

Y si les gusta como escribo, les cuento que voy a escribir un fic de la continuación de Amanecer, lo sé, lo sé, hay demasiados en la página, muchos escriben de esos pero todos son muy diferentes. Espero que le den una oportunidad y les aseguro que no se arrepentirán.  
Bueno, nos leemos otro día y también me veran leyendo sus fics de Jacob y Nessie xD.

_ Team Jacob, las verdaderas fans ya aullabamos antes de Luna nueva._ (Si, tío, mucho antes, cuando yo pensaba que Jacob podría ser Steven Streit -nosé como se escribe- aunque también Taylor Lautner es un bombón y yo amarlo así mucho.) 


End file.
